


День без гнева

by Andre



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После событий в Вашингтоне Эрик Леншерр исчезает на семь лет. Чарльз Ксавье обещает правительству помочь в поисках, но на самом деле делает всё, чтобы Эрика не поймали.<br/>Романтическая драма на границе с дженом, from a lover to friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	День без гнева

Головная боль мешала думать. Чарльз снял наушники, но не полегчало. Командир сердито посмотрел на него. Крик потонул в шуме. По жестам Чарльз понял, что его просят снова надеть наушники. Он подчинился и устало откинулся на спинку сиденья.  
На посадочной площадке рядом с «Хьюи» оглушительно ревели три его собрата. Они были заточены под перевозку грузов, а потому грохотали, как адские колесницы. Огромные лопасти со свистом и жужжанием рассекали воздух, крутясь всё быстрее и быстрее. Чарльз терпеливо ждал, когда всё это кончится.  
Побыстрее бы.  
Лететь в собственном кресле Чарльзу не разрешили. Сотрудники Федерального бюро расследований были очень щепетильны, когда дело казалось техники безопасности. Сегодня им предстояло работать с ребятами из Интерпола, а потому щепетильность удвоилась. Инвалидную коляску Чарльза забрали и положили в грузовой отсек, а самого Чарльза усадили в обычное пассажирское кресло.  
Он не возражал, хотя пассажирское кресло «Хьюи» было неудобным. На таких вертолётах американские солдаты обшарили весь Вьетнам. Полетав на «Хьюи» раз семь или десять, они говорили, что вертолёт отличный и оснащение у него что надо, но Чарльз летал на «Хьюи» впервые, и с непривычки у него затекали плечи и шея.  
Из салона он видел, как поднимаются в воздух все три грузовых вертолёта. На несколько мгновений они зависали над землей, неуклюже балансируя в потоках воздуха, затем с рёвом взмывали ввысь. Ветер поднимал с земли клубы жёлтой песочной пыли. Чарльз зажмурился, чтобы пыль не попала в глаза.  
В салон по очереди набивались бойцы из группы захвата. Их было одиннадцать — молодые, крепкие ребята, тяжело топающие форменными ботинками. Вслед за бойцами вошёл представитель Интерпола, тоже крепкий и плечистый, но в другой форме. Кто-то втащил в салон длинный ящик с эмблемой «Старк Индастриз».  
Грузовые «Хьюи» удалились на достаточное расстояние, шум стал терпимым, и Чарльз снова снял наушники. Командир как раз проводил инструктаж.  
— …никаких раций, жетонов, пряжек, монеток на счастье. Этот сукин сын не дотянется далеко, так что вертолёт посадим в полумиле. На земле будет ждать вторая группа. Они позаботятся о том, чтобы провести нас на место. Надеюсь, всем ясно, что глупость может стоить башки? Выродок не должен получить фору. Если на ком-нибудь увижу хоть грамм железа, все пойдёте под трибунал.  
Чарльз тихо сказал:  
— Сэр.   
Думал, его не услышат, но командир оглянулся.  
— Хотите что-то добавить?  
— Насколько я понял, мы летим к нему домой. Думаю, там в окрестностях есть металл. Так что неважно, привезёте вы его или нет.  
Бойцы переглянулись. Чарльз почувствовал, как по салону прокатился испуг. Это был не настоящий страх, а чувство сродни неуютному опасению, которое возникает, когда говоришь о монстрах.   
К испугу перед повелителем металла примешивался испуг перед телепатом. Чарльз знал, что бойцы предпочли бы держаться от него подальше, но делал вид, что не замечает этого.  
В конце концов, он и сам был не рад, что едет с ними на задание. Он ввязался в эту историю много лет назад и уже не мог отступиться.  
Командир смерил Чарльза мрачным взглядом.  
— А мне плевать, что там в окрестностях. Лично я туда и лишний гвоздь не привезу.  
— Разумно, — сказал Чарльз.  
Командир наклонился и открыл ящик с эмблемой. Из ящика он по очереди вытаскивал странные приспособления, похожие то ли на винтовки, то ли на вёсла, то ли на глушители. Чем бы оно ни было, бойцы охотно это разбирали. Лишь когда командир вытащил колчаны со стрелами, Чарльз догадался, что перед ним арбалеты, сделанные из чёрного пластика.  
Ему стало тошно. Он посмотрел на эмблему Старка. Говард с его непревзойдённым предпринимательским чутьём быстро сообразил, что к чему, и перехватил нишу, освобождённую Боливаром Траском.  
Горевать не стоило, но тошнота не проходила.   
— Что это вы морщитесь? — спросил командир.   
— Ради бога, — сказал Чарльз. — Это же не охота.  
Командир сел напротив Чарльза и панибратски хлопнул его по колену. Чарльз не шелохнулся. Командир запоздало вспомнил, что собеседник не чувствует ног, и убрал руку. Похоже, ему стало неловко.  
— Будет вам, — сказал он. — Вы обиделись, что я назвал его выродком? Я не имел в виду ваших деток. И вообще никого из ваших. Не будете же вы спорить, что Магнето не такой мутант, как другие.  
— Да, — сказал Чарльз, — не такой.  
— Ну вот и славно. У вас всё нормально?  
— Порядок.  
— Очень хорошо.  
Командир заметно повеселел. Чарльз слабо улыбнулся ему в знак того, что оценил дружеский тон. Командир встал, прошёл мимо и скрылся в глубине салона. Тогда Чарльз позволил себе поджать губы и отвернуться.  
Ему давно опостылела ложь.  
  
* * *  
  
Он уже не помнил, когда это началось. Наверное, в семьдесят третьем. Тогда ложь казалась естественной и необременительной. Он даже не был уверен, что лжёт.  
К нему обратились люди из администрации президента. Вслед за ними явились цээрушники, потом ФБР и АНБ. Все хотели знать, готов ли профессор Ксавье оказать государству посильную помощь в борьбе с террористом номер один, который совершил покушение на жизнь президента, разрушил Белый дом и близлежащий стадион, а после скрылся в неизвестном направлении.  
Чарльз заверил, что готов.  
Убедить их оказалось непросто. Слишком хорошо они знали, что именно Чарльз позволил террористу номер один уйти. И не просто уйти, а уйти без закона, без возмездия, без публичного слушания, без переговоров и допросов. На шесть месяцев к Чарльзу приставили группу, отслеживающую каждый шаг. Группа не заметила ничего подозрительного. Магнето исчез с радаров и больше не появлялся.  
Некоторое время ходил слух, что Магнето скрывается в Европе под видом американского эмигранта. Затем стали рассказывать, что он обосновался на собственном острове и строит планы повторного нападения на Белый дом. Были и те, кто на полном серьёзе утверждал, будто бы Магнето примкнул к ближневосточным террористическим группировкам. Версии не находили ни подтверждения, ни опровержения. Прошли годы, прежде чем люди перестали их сочинять.  
В тот год Чарльз был увлечён тем, что по кирпичикам восстанавливал школу. После разрушения Белого дома его имя ещё какое-то время мусолили в новостях. Кратковременная слава была утомительна, но в одном помогла ему: когда твоё лицо мелькает по телевизору, гораздо легче уговаривать родителей отдавать детей-мутантов в школу Ксавье.   
День ото дня учеников в школе прибавлялось. Появились новые преподаватели. Подросло поколение подростков, готовых включиться в дела. Вернулась Рейвен, взяв на себя часть забот. Питер Максимов плавно перерос роль студента. Логан то появлялся, то исчезал снова. Хэнк совмещал работу преподавателя с научными изысканиями в секретных лабораториях ЦРУ.  
Всё шло, в общем, неплохо. Мало-помалу даже контролёры в области образования перестали досаждать. Снисходительность власть имущих объяснялась тем, что Чарльз тратил много сил на просветительскую работу. Он часто выступал с докладами о мутации, всякий раз подчёркивая, что мутанты не представляют угрозы для человечества и готовы в любой момент встать на его защиту.  
Мирное положение школы Ксавье было куплено лояльностью Чарльза к людям. В глубине души он понимал, что рано или поздно придётся подтвердить слово делом. Ему хотелось верить, что такой момент не наступит.  
Из преступника номер один Магнето превратился в медийный образ. Нашлись радикальные общественники, утверждавшие, что Белый дом действительно пора снести, а его обитателей расстрелять перед камерами Си-Эн-Эн. В этом смысле Магнето можно только поздравить, поскольку он один решился на то, что давно пора сделать всем. Общественников быстро накрыли и осудили за экстремизм, но молва долго не утихала.  
Когда фотографии Магнето стали развешивать на каждом стенде и печатать на упаковке молока, известный уличный художник изобразил портрет террориста на стене заброшенного завода. Магнето в интерпретации художника носил венец из колючей проволоки, что придавало ему глумливое сходство с Иисусом и Статуей Свободы.  
Двойной удар по основополагающим жизненным устоям рядового американца не прошёл незамеченным. Кирпичи с портретом отковыряли и продали на аукционе. Богатое Нью-Йоркское издательство купило права и издало книгу о терроризме с прославленным портретом на обложке. Книга разошлась рекордным тиражом. После такого успеха издательство стало печатать портрет на открытках, кружках, брелоках и ковриках. Скоро он потерял новизну и провокационность и превратился в одну из тех популярных картинок, которые вечно мозолят глаза и никого не трогают по-настоящему.  
Появилась рок-группа, названная в честь Магнето. Надзиратели в Пентагоне неплохо подзаработали, продавая коллекционерам пластиковые столовые приборы, которыми якобы пользовался заключённый. Один дизайнер, известный своей эпатажностью, выпустил коллекцию футболок с лицом Магнето и надписью «Вернись». Одну из таких футболок он прислал с курьером Чарльзу в знак доброй воли.  
Чарльз отправил подарок в мусорное ведро.  
Не было дня, чтобы Чарльз не услышал о Магнето или не увидел его фотографию. Об Эрике говорили люди, никогда не знавшие его, не знакомые с его идеями, не имеющие представления о том, чего он добивался. Первое время Чарльза коробило это. Потом он привык, очерствел, перестал придавать разговорам значение. Чарльз лучше, чем другие, понимал, что главным свойством живой материи является её способность адаптироваться к переменам. Даже к тем, что заведомо абсурдны.  
Прошёл год со дня исчезновения Эрика. Затем минуло два. Чарльзу пришлось смириться с тем, что из существа из плоти и крови Эрик Леншерр окончательно превратился в легенду вроде Джека-Потрошителя. Таинственное исчезновение подливало масла в огонь. Подгоняемое общественным интересом, правительство бросало всё больше сил на поимку Магнето. Тщетные усилия спецслужб в свою очередь рождали ещё большее возбуждение в обществе.  
Скверный расклад достиг апогея, когда к делу подключился Интерпол, и наконец всеобщее безумие пошло на спад. Новой информации о Магнето не появлялось, старая приелась.   
Через три года после исчезновения Эрика Чарльз с облегчением заметил, что люди начали забывать.  
Сам он тоже терял ясность воспоминаний. Изредка он вдруг ловил себя на мысли, что уже не может вспомнить суть прежних споров и разногласий. То, о чём они говорили в гостиной, попивая виски. То, в чём Чарльз горячо разубеждал Эрика, а Эрик не соглашался. То, что когда-то казалось важным, чертовски важным, что пылало, горело, жалило…   
Потухло, померкло, перестало саднить в груди.  
Всё утекало куда-то… Нет, конечно, Чарльз помнил Шоу. Помнил, как Эрик хотел убить Рейвен. Помнил пулю, которую схлопотал в спину.   
У Чарльза не было иллюзий насчёт планов Магнето, политических взглядов и его готовности пойти на всё ради своей цели.  
Вместе с тем Чарльз помнил об Эрике вещи, в которых не было ничего политического. Привычку сутулиться в минуты задумчивости. То, как он шевелил губами, когда читал. Спину, ровно вздымающуюся во сне, и ступню, лениво высунутую из-под одеяла. Смехотворное пристрастие к мартини. Запятую после вводного слова, которую Эрик пропускал на письме. Его манеру держать ручку. Жест, которым он звал поближе. Ту редкую настоящую улыбку, которая делала его некрасивым и которую так любил Чарльз.  
Чарльз сумел забыть споры, гнев и обиду, тоску и разочарование, возбуждение, влюблённость, счастье схождения и горечь расставания, но почему-то с ним остались крошечные детали быта и смутное чувство тепла.  
Он принял его за ностальгию, но это не было ностальгией. Чувство не пропало ни в семьдесят пятом, ни в семьдесят седьмом, ни в семьдесят девятом.   
Наступил восьмидесятый. Чарльзу исполнилось сорок восемь лет. Он поставил школу на надёжные рельсы, продолжая уверять правительство, что поможет обезвредить Магнето, как только представится случай. Уверять было легко, потому что он не верил, что случай представится. Магнето не давал о себе знать уже семь лет.  
Было одно объяснение, почему он не показывается так долго. Может быть, там, где он оказался, не выдают обратного билета. Смерть — это поезд в один конец.  
Думая об этом, Чарльз искал в себе скорбь, но не нашёл её.  
Зато то чувство — тёплое, доброе, глупое…   
Оно ещё было тут.  
  
* * *  
  
Когда «Хьюи» взлетел, тяжело оторвавшись от земли, командир сел в кресло напротив Чарльза и уставился в пыльное оконце на раздвижной двери.   
Командир был рослый, хорошо сложенный человек, в глазах которого читался не ум, а та особая прозорливость, которая появляется у силовиков после пятнадцати лет службы. Дождавшись, когда вертолёт наберёт высоту, и шум немного стихнет, он посмотрел на часы и сказал:  
— Будем на месте через сорок две минуты. Обсудим порядок действий.  
— Мы уже обсуждали его. Я всё помню.  
— Есть регламент, — сказал командир. — Парней я уже проинструктировал. Осталось прогнать вас.  
По опыту Чарльз знал, что спорить с силовиками бессмысленно, и лишь временами слабо трепыхался из чистого упрямства.  
— Расклад такой, — сказал командир. — На месте нас будут ждать ещё двадцать бойцов из спецотряда. Они доложат ситуацию, как только мы приземлимся. После приземления пересядете в коляску. Придётся проехать полмили по лесу. Двигаться будете рядом со мной, в хвосте.   
— Хорошо.  
— Сначала в дело вступает группа захвата. Их задача — обезвредить Магнето и взять на мушку. Шлем с него снимут.  
— Каким образом? — спросил Чарльз.  
— Это не ваше дело, — сказал командир. — Ваше дело — прибыть на место, когда всё будет уже сделано, и проникнуть в мозги Магнето. Нам надо знать, есть ли у него сообщники, что он планирует и чем занимался эти годы. Далеко не закапывайтесь, на это ещё будет время. Как только узнаете, дадите знак мне. Я отдам приказ, Магнето схватят и обезвредят.  
— Что вы подразумеваете под словом «обезвредят»?  
— Вырубят. У нас наготове дротики со снотворным. Будет дёргаться — всадим дротик ещё раньше.  
— Вы обещали, что не будете прибегать к этой мере, пока я лично с ним не поговорю.  
Командир посмотрел на Чарльза неприязненно.  
— Я не могу рисковать жизнью моих людей, лишь бы вы тешили свой пацифизм.  
Слово «пацифизм» в его устах звучало, как грязное ругательство. Чарльз скованно улыбнулся.  
— Тем не менее, у нас был уговор. Разве нет?  
— Ваша задача не в том, чтобы говорить с Магнето, а в том, чтобы добыть информацию.  
— Знаю. И всё же вы клялись мне…  
Командир поморщился.  
— Давайте так: если моим людям ничего не будет угрожать, я обещаю, что Магнето не вырубят раньше времени. Это вас устраивает?  
— Да, — сказал Чарльз.  
— Проговорим план ещё раз.  
За оконцем проплывало выгоревшее осеннее поле цвета жжёного сахара. Солнце палило. Командир то и дело вытирал взмокшую от пота шею. Вдалеке искрилась лазурно-синяя гладь пролива Лонг-Айленд с песчаными косами на берегу.  
— А если шлема не будет? — спросил Чарльз. — Его не тронут?  
Командир удивился:  
— С чего ради на нём не будет шлема?  
— Вряд ли он ожидает, что сегодня столкнётся с телепатом, — резонно заметил Чарльз.  
— На его месте любой бы носил шлем круглые сутки. Разве не поэтому вам до сих пор не удалось его выследить?  
Чарльз спокойно сказал:  
— Церебро — не система слежения, а просто прибор, расширяющий радиус действия телепатии. С Церебро я могу слышать мысли на большом расстоянии, но человек от этого не становится датчиком. Найти его не легче, чем иголку в стоге сена.  
Он говорил правду, но не всю.  
— Да-да, — отмахнулся командир. — Я сыт по горло вашими отговорками. Скажите прямо, что не усердствовали. Нам просто повезло, что хозяйка магазина заметила, что покупатель похож на преступника, которого показывали по телевизору. Если б не её донос, мы бы вообще никогда не нашли его.   
Чарльз пропустил эти слова мимо ушей.  
— Меня интересует, есть ли у вашей группы полномочия применять насилие, если Магнето не будет сопротивляться.  
— Уверяю, — сказал командир. — Он будет сопротивляться. С чего ради вы решили, что нет?  
— Так, подумалось, — сказал Чарльз. — Вам виднее.  
Оставалось тридцать четыре минуты до приземления.   
  
* * *  
  
Одно он знал точно: шлема у Магнето не будет. Рейвен первая смекнула, что с ним не так. Ещё в семьдесят третьем, в один из первых дней после событий в Вашингтоне, она пришла в кабинет Чарльза и сказала:  
— Что ты намерен делать с этой штукой?  
Чарльз оторвался от письма и поднял взгляд на шлем, лежащий на столе.  
— Ты же понимаешь, его нельзя оставлять в поместье, — сказала Рейвен. — Рано или поздно Эрик захочет забрать своё. Это знают и в ЦРУ, и в ФБР, и в АНБ. Шлем — чуть ли не единственный способ заманить Магнето. Скоро они захотят сами получить его, и мы вряд ли сумеем отбиться.  
Чарльз представил, чем это может грозить.  
— Нельзя, чтобы он попал им в руки. Военные используют его в своих целях.  
— Да, — согласилась Рейвен.  
Она медлила, разглядывая трещинки на поверхности шлема.  
— Чарльз.   
— М-м.  
— Ответь мне честно. Ты ведь мог выследить его? Раз шлем здесь.  
Чарльз смотрел в письмо, не поднимая глаз. Ему вдруг остро захотелось оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте.  
— Это непросто, — сказал он.  
— Но ты всё равно смог бы, верно? Если бы постарался?  
— Наверное.  
— Но ты не хочешь.  
— Да, — сказал он. — Не хочу.  
Он боялся, что Рейвен начнёт задавать вопросы. Самый сложный — почему.  
Было ли его нежелание выслеживать Магнето бегством от старой травмы? Милосердием, остатком былой любви?  
Виноват ли он, что не помогает правительству по-настоящему, хотя и может?  
Можно ли считать отказ в поиске террориста пособничеством?  
Не ставит ли Чарльз под угрозу жизни людей из чистого эгоизма?  
Но Рейвен не задавала вопросов. Она немного помолчала и сказала:  
— Я могу помочь.  
Он спросил:  
— Как?  
— От шлема надо избавиться.  
— Правительство не даст нам уничтожить такую приманку.  
— Само собой, не даст. Оно должно поверить, что шлема у нас нет.   
Чарльз уточнил:  
— Хочешь разыграть комедию?  
— Кражу. Сделаем вид, что Магнето вломился в поместье и выкрал шлем. Поднимется шум, но это ненадолго.  
— Цээрушники подумают, он вне досягаемости.  
— И перестанут просить, чтобы ты нашёл его через Церебро. Просто скажешь, что он всегда в шлеме, вот и всё.  
Чарльз покусал губы.  
— Один человек будет знать, что шлем у нас. Сам Магнето. Если он действительно явится…  
— С ним мы как-нибудь разберёмся.  
Чарльз встретился с Рейвен взглядом.  
— А как ты собираешься заставить всех поверить, что шлем украл именно Магнето, а не кто-то другой?  
— Попадусь случайному свидетелю. И отпечатки пальцев никто не отменял.  
Рейвен подняла правую руку. Синие чешуйки на коже всколыхнулись, и рука превратилась в мужскую, тонкокостную и длиннопалую.  
Чарльзу вдруг пришло в голову, что во всей этой мясорубке есть единственный человек, способный понять его насчёт Эрика.   
Человек этот — Рейвен.  
— Прости, — сказал он. — Глупый вопрос.  
Позже, когда всё было кончено, и весть о краже шлема разлетелась по всем газетам, Чарльз спустился в бункер отчима под поместьем, взял со стены молоток и одним ударом пробил в шлеме дыру. Она была похожа на отверстие от разрывной пули. Ещё несколько тяжёлых ударов — и шлем развалился на куски.  
Чарльз долго сидел в инвалидном кресле и, сгорбившись, рассматривал всё, что ему осталось от Эрика.  
Впрочем, не всё.   
Ещё оставался Питер.  
В один из вечеров он вошёл в кабинет Чарльза и сел за стол. У него было странное лицо.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил Чарльз.  
— Да. То есть нет.  
— Говори прямо.  
— Это… насчёт Магнето.  
Некоторое время Пит собирался с мыслями. Было видно, что он тщательно подбирает слова.  
— Послушай, — сказал Пит, — если бы я сказал тебе… чисто гипотетически… что знаю, где сейчас Магнето… ты бы велел мне пойти с этим в ЦРУ?  
Чарльз промолчал.  
— Я хочу сказать… опять же, гипотетически… должен ли я… если предположить, что мы с ним общаемся… должен ли я сказать тебе…  
— Питер, — сказал Чарльз. — Оставь это.  
Пит смолк, пялясь в столешницу. Пока он молчал, Чарльз отрешённо думал, что наблюдает за взрослением сына Эрика.  
— Но всё-таки, — снова заговорил Питер. — Не то чтобы я сильно парился над законами… однако… чёрт побери. Если бы я знал, где он… и если бы ты пообещал, что не скажешь им…  
У Пит покраснели скулы. Чарльз застыл на секунду, отложил в сторону конспект лекции, подался вперед и сказал:  
— ЦРУ спросили бы меня об этом.  
— Знаю. Но… чисто гипотетически…  
Далось ему это «гипотетически»  
— Пойми меня правильно, Пит. Я не хотел бы врать им больше, чем вру сейчас.  
Пит всё понял.  
— Ясно.  
Он встал и пошёл к выходу. У самой двери остановился.  
— Что-нибудь передать?  
Чарльз переспросил:  
— Ты хотел сказать, что передать, если будет такой шанс?   
Пит запнулся.  
— Да. Конечно. Сейчас шанса нет.  
— Помни об этом. Именно так ты скажешь любому, кто спросит.  
Пит кивнул.  
— Ну так что? Передать что-нибудь?  
В голове Чарльза лихорадочно метались мысли. Он всё взвесил, прислушался к чувствам, открыл рот и промолвил:  
— Нет.  
  
* * *  
  
Винт ещё крутился, бешено рассекая воздух. Бойцы по очереди вынырнули из салона «Хьюи». Вертолёт приземлился на небольшую площадку перед лесом. Там уже стояло двадцать ребят из другой группы. Каждый держал в руках арбалет Старка.   
Из грузового отсека вытащили коляску. Чарльз привык пересаживаться в неё самостоятельно, но в комплектации «Хьюи» не было пандуса. Пришлось терпеть несколько секунд унижения. Один из бойцов, самый мощный на вид, на руках выволок его на улицу. Под взглядами силовиков, лишённых деликатности, Чарльз остро почувствовал свою неполноценность.  
Наконец всё было кончено. Командир отдал приказ. Ни слова не говоря, группа двинулась вперёд. В хвосте плелись Чарльз с командиром, петляя между деревьями.  
Вскоре шум вертолёта затих. Группа молча двигалась сквозь редкий смешанный лес. Пихты, тополя и сахарные клёны стояли поодаль друг от друга, перемежаясь низкими кустарниками. Рыжая белка, испуганная появлением людей, проворно вскарабкалась вверх по стволу белой сосны.   
— Прибавим скорости, — сказал командир.  
Коляска тихо стрекотала, проезжая по сухим иголкам и жёлтым, только-только опавшим листьям. От прелой листвы в воздухе стоял сладковатый запах осени. Чарльз глубоко вдохнул его и задержал в лёгких.   
Если Магнето провёл в этих местах семь лет, Чарльз был рад за него.  
Прошло минут семь, и командир дал знак остановиться. Всё было тихо. Большая группа настороженно прислушивалась к тишине.  
— Вперёд, — сказал командир.  
Группа бесшумно двинулась дальше. Чарльз было дёрнулся за ними, но командир остановил его.  
— Вы стойте. Пойдём через две минуты.  
Чарльз покорно остановился, всматриваясь вперёд. Со всей ясностью он вдруг понял, что от Магнето его отделяет несколько деревьев. Сквозь них можно было разглядеть невысокое бревенчатое строение и тени бойцов, шныряющие вокруг него.  
— План помните? — тихо спросил командир.  
— Да помню, помню.  
— Не отступайте от него. Это ради вашей безопасности.  
— Думаете, он набросится на меня?  
Командир заметил:  
— Он чуть не убил вас.  
Я его тоже, мысленно ответил Чарльз.  
Раздался крик. Чарльз вздрогнул.   
— Идём, — сказал командир.  
Коляска толкнулась вперёд. Чарльз торопился. Командир не отставал.   
Ещё метров сто — и лес кончился. Перед Чарльзом открылась опушка, заполненная людьми. Бойцов было даже слишком много. Тридцать с лишним человек выстроились в круг перед одноэтажным деревянным домом. За их спинами Чарльз не мог разглядеть, что в кругу.  
Он подъехал ближе. Командир посмотрел на него тревожно. Бойцы расступились, и Чарльз увидел пленника. Он стоял на коленях перед деревянной колодой для раскалывания дров.  
Три десятка арбалетов целились ему в грудь. На нём были выцветшие штаны цвета хаки и такая же выцветшая, красная в клетку рубаха с закатанными рукавами. Растрёпанный и расстёгнутый ворот открывал сильную шею. Низко наклонив голову, пленник тяжело дышал.   
В позе угадывалось, что он пытался скрыться в доме. Даже сделал несколько шагов к нему и перегородил вход. Потом он, видимо, упал. Бойцы не решались приблизиться к дому. Там, внутри, скрывалось много металла — ножи и вилки, топоры, кастрюли. Может быть, даже стальные каркасы. Контролировать ситуацию, стоя снаружи, было намного легче. Здесь бойцы успели бы среагировать, если бы в округе дёрнулся хоть один гвоздь.  
Странно, что гвоздь не дёргался.  
Чарльз присмотрелся к пленнику и вдруг увидел, что в бедре у него торчит стрела.  
— Вы же обещали, — сказал он командиру. — У нас был договор, чёрт подери!  
Пленник услышал его голос и поднял голову. У него был вид человека, непочтительно обходившегося с собственной красотой. Топорно подстриженные тёмно-русые волосы выдавали, что он давно не ходит к парикмахеру. Щёки заросли многодневной рыжеватой щетиной. Носогубные складки ужесточились. Длинные морщины изрезали высокий, блестящий от пота лоб.  
Но выразительнее всего были его глаза. Светло-голубые, а не серые, как помнил Чарльз. В них больше не было того стального блеска, который высоко ценили эпатажные художники, торговавшие лицом Магнето.  
И ещё в них не было гнева.  
Чарльз смотрел на Эрика, остро осознавая, что никакой это не Магнето. Эрик моргнул и в знак приветствия слабо вздёрнул уголок губы.  
— Ваш выход, профессор, — сказал командир.  
Чарльз подъехал ближе. На заднем дворе лежали связки брёвен, горшки, чаны с водой и садовые принадлежности. На натянутой верёвке сушилось воздушное белое бельё — простынь, наволочка, рубашка, детские колготки и женская ночная сорочка.  
Чарльз поднял голову выше и увидел, что из каминной трубы на крыше в небеса тянется тонкая струйка серого дыма.  
Это поразило Чарльза так, что на какой-то миг он забыл, что вокруг бойцы.  
— Профессор, — позвал командир.  
Эрик смотрел на Чарльза неотрывно. В его взгляде не было ни мольбы, ни презрения, ни страха. Одно только ожидание.   
— Да, сэр, — сказал Чарльз. — Одну минутку.  
Он медленно поднял руку, поднёс к виску палец и закрыл глаза. Бойцы напряглись. Чарльз сосредоточился. В висках немного щекотало. Мощная волна вырвалась из глубин его сознания, прокатилась по опушке и заморозила всех до единого бойцов.  
Теперь тишина была ещё тише. Он открыл глаза. Эрик не сразу понял, что произошло, а когда понял, громко выдохнул сквозь сцепленные зубы.  
— Встать можешь? — спросил Чарльз.   
Опираясь на колоду, Эрик встал. Чарльз не помнил, какого он роста. Оказалось, довольно высокого. Годы физического труда прибавили Эрику крепости — руки стали сильнее, плечи шире. Он утратил сухость, но не утратил стать.  
— Вот там, — Чарльз показал направление в лесу, — за полмили стоит вертолёт «Хьюи». Иди строго прямо, никуда не сворачивай. Когда окажешься на месте, выведи из кабины пилота и оставь его на земле. В салоне нет оружия, но есть аптечка. Там должно быть что-то, чем обработать и перевязать рану. Но сначала отключи систему связи и навигационные датчики и взлети. Сможешь управиться с вертолётом?  
Эрик тихо и сипло ответил:  
— Да.  
— На сотню миль к северу нет ни одного крупного города. Топлива хватит. Постарайся держаться подальше от поселений. Когда пересечёшь границу, найди железную дорогу. Посади вертолёт и пересядь на поезд. Только сразу же пересядь, ладно? Не блуждай там.  
Эрик кивнул. Чарльз сунул руку в карман, вытащил конверт и бросил ему. Эрик поймал.  
— Тут деньги, на первое время хватит. В Канаде ищут не так усердно, как в Штатах.  
Эрик мял в руке конверт. Он смотрел на него с удивлением, будто не верил в происходящее. Наконец он справился с собой и сказал:   
— Я не один.  
— Знаю... Ты не один.  
Они обменялись взглядами. Чарльзу было легко. Легче, чем он думал, когда представлял себе это.  
— Берите самое необходимое. Только деньги и документы, если есть.   
Эрик обернулся и, хромая, зашёл в дом. Его не было с минуту. Затем он вышел. За ним шла женщина в джинсах и маленькая девочка лет четырёх. У женщины было округлое лицо и тёмные вьющиеся волосы, собранные в высокий хвост. Девочка была похожа на Питера — те же брови вразлёт, волосы цвета пепла, овал лица и прямой, слегка вздёрнутый нос.  
— Макс, — сказала женщина и осеклась, глядя вокруг. — Эти люди… Боже. У тебя стрела.  
— Нам нужно идти, Рейч. Я потом объясню.  
Эрик повернулся к Чарльзу.  
— Много у нас времени?  
— Мало. Минут пятнадцать, чтобы дойти и взлететь. Больше я их не продержу.  
— Идём, Рейчел, скорее.  
Хромая, Эрик повёл семью к кромке леса. Девочка на миг остановилась, широко открытыми глазами уставившись на Чарльза. Он улыбнулся ей. Мать девочки тоже посмотрела на Чарльза и сказала:  
— Я… я хотела сказать… Спасибо. Я знаю, что вы для нас сделали.   
— Забудьте, — ответил Чарльз. — Вам надо торопиться.  
Женщина и девочка пошли к лесу. Эрик остался. Он стоял, колеблясь. Лицо побледнело. Было видно, что он собирается сказать что-то, но не может собраться с мыслями.  
— Иди, — велел Чарльз.   
Эрик сделал шаг вперед. Сделал второй и третий. Кряхтя от боли, он опустился на колени перед коляской и, прежде чем Чарльз успел среагировать, подался вперёд и обнял его, сильно сжав ладонью плечо.  
— Сукин ты сын, — сказал Чарльз. — Хоть раз сделай, что говорят.  
От Эрика пахло трубочным табаком и лесом.   
— У тебя будут проблемы, — сказал Эрик.  
— Как всегда.  
— Школу закроют?  
— Нет, — сказал Чарльз. — Не думаю. Когда девочка подрастёт…  
— …отправлю к тебе с Питером.  
— Не попадись, умоляю.  
— Не попадусь.  
Эрик отстранился, поднялся на ноги и ещё немного постоял рядом.  
— Всё, — сказал Чарльз. — Теперь точно пора.  
Эрик кивнул, обернулся и похромал к лесу.  
Силуэты трёх человек ещё с минуту маячили между деревьев. Чарльз остался один среди застывшего отряда бойцов. Командир стоял, нелепо подняв одну руку. Арбалеты были нацелены в колоду для колки дров.   
Чарльз откинулся на спинку кресла и позволил себе расслабиться. Не о чем было волноваться. Он не думал. Закрыв глаза, он слушал, как в тишину встревает шум листвы, как похлопывает влажное бельё на верёвке, как птицы изредка перебрасываются трелью.  
Туго натянутая пружина внутри него постепенно ослабевала. Он знал: когда она ослабнет совсем, бойцы оживут. Придётся объяснять им, что он только что сделал.  
Прошло ещё минут десять. Вдалеке раздалось слабое жужжание, свидетельствующее о том, что винт вертолёта раскрутился.  
Чарльз улыбнулся. Пружина почти ослабла. В эту минуту он чувствовал себя спокойным и сильным. Он верил: как бы не разъярилось правительство, с этим можно справиться.  
Впервые за долгие годы Чарльз наконец-то был счастлив.  
  
**fin**


End file.
